


你根本不是我的谁

by darling_dontcallmedarling



Category: Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_dontcallmedarling/pseuds/darling_dontcallmedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>或许单恋并不可怕，喜欢你，有时还比较可怕</p>
            </blockquote>





	你根本不是我的谁

不知道从什么时候开始，他们之间不再有拥抱，在化妆间偶遇的时候只剩下点头然后擦身而过，甚至一起接受采访的时候连眼神的接触都没有了。

到底从什么时候开始呢，Seth努力的回想着，从什么时候Bill Hader这个人在他的心中变成了如此不能忽略的一个人呢，而又是从什么时候开始他们不再那么友好的交谈只能擦肩而过呢？

在周六夜现场这个节目里，每个人都有自己的角色，不像Bill那么灵活的游走在那么多的角色之间，Seth只有一个角色，就是他自己，Seth Meyers。Bill可以变成政界人物，市井小民，节目主持甚至是城市特派员，每一个角色都是那么的活灵活现，以致于Seth有时候会忘记了Bill本来是怎么样一个人，也因为他已经好久没有机会重新认识Bill Hader这个人。

Seth认识过的Bill，有着成熟男人的处事，也兼备了大男孩的天性，两个人正是因为都喜欢漫画而结缘的，他们也曾经因为志同道合而总有聊不完的话题，但是那些单纯的友情又是从什么时候变了味，变成了苦涩难尝的单恋呢，Seth自己都忘记了，等他回过神来，他和Bill之间已经变成了现在的局面，陌生而客气。

那些无眠的夜里，Seth一再的想起跟Bill的过去种种，徒添了忧伤，Bill是那么的近在眼前同时那么的遥不可及，Seth知道Bill将要迎娶Maggie，而Maggie已经有了Bill的孩子，Seth什么都不能做，他和Bill之间什么都没发生过，一切，不过是他一个人的恋爱。

所以Seth永远都不能告诉Bill，他是多么的喜欢在Stefon亮晶晶的蓝眼睛里看到被爱的自己，那些明目张胆的调戏，还有那些短暂的吻，但是那只是演技，Seth这样提醒着自己，而Bill本人，但有时候他还是会忍不住的迷惑，到底让他有了感觉到是Bill Hader这个真实能触摸到的人，还是那个古灵精怪而又不曾存在的Stefon呢？

每集节目谢幕时，大家都会敞开双臂跟离自己最近的人拥抱道别， 只有Bill和Seth，似乎永远不会拥抱，不想拥抱我的人，Seth这样在心里称呼Bill，慢慢的，Seth懂得了放弃，放弃借机去触摸到那个人，他又何尝不会演戏呢，将自己流放于舞台上的角落，只去拥抱每一个愿意真心回抱他的人。

终于，到了Bill要离开的那一天，那一天Seth有幸成为那个将头带白纱的Stefon带回直播室的人，牵起Stefon的手在纽约的街头狂奔，Seth真希望这条路永远没有尽头，那这个美梦就永远不用醒来，但是他们还是回到了直播室，Stefon和Seth Meyers跟对方说出那句我爱你，然后紧紧拥抱，就跟剧本里写的一样，Stefon和Seth Meyers总算有个令人满意的结果。

不管Stefon是否真的存在过，总有一个Seth Meyers爱过他。

但那个Seth Meyers并不是真实的Seth Meyers，而Stefon也不是Bill Hader。

你根本不是我的谁，因为我从来不是你的谁。

Fin


End file.
